A Very Brrr-y Icemas/Transcript
Part 1 is Icemas Eve. We see the inside of a store window, with the M.O.R.K. perched on a stand Fanboy: ''off-camera Oh, Mega Octo Rocket Kracken. ''now see Fanboy. He is outside the store swooning over the M.O.R.K. He sighs ''I've been wanting to look at a real M.O.R.K., But the stores have been sold out for months! Alright, guys! That's a wrap. ''bell rings. Scene zooms out to show the "store" was just a set at the Fanlair, with Dollarnator making fake snow. After the set strikes, Chum Chum comes into the scene and looks at his watch Chum Chum: gasp Look at the time! We have to get down to the Frosty Mart and make our Icemas wish! Fanboy: You're right! tug down on their Icemas hats, launching them into the air Fanboy and Chum Chum: Man-Arctica, here we come! fly out the door. Scene shifts to the Frosty Mart. It is snowing, while the kids walk in. Inside the Frosty Mart, everything is decorated for an Icemas party. Kids are waiting in line to go up a huge attraction to see Man-Arctica. At the top of the attraction, Hank, dressed as Man-Arctica, has Retchy sitting with him. He holds a Wishsicle for him to wish into Hank: Now, speak into the Wishsicle and tell Man-Arctica what you want for Icemas. a button on the Wishsicle, activating Wish mode. He holds it toward Retchy Retchy: Please, Man-Arctica sir, can I just have a single lump of coal? I'm frightfully cold. Hank: Oh, I'm sorry. It's toys only. I'll tell you what, How about a toy train with nothing but coal cars? Hmm? Retchy: Oh, bless you, sir! Hank: Chuckles Retchy: Bless us! down the slide Everyone!!! Hank: Aww, what a nice kid. Wishsicle button, turning it blue to represent Nice mode His blue Wishsicle is going straight to Man-Arctica's workshop. sends the Wishsicle up a pneumatic to the right of his chair. Fanboy and Chum Chum come in Fanboy: Brrr-y Icemas, everybody! Let's get this wishing started! kid slides out the door. F&C are about to go up the stairs whan they notice a line Fanboy: Aww, look at this line! What if so many kids ask for more than Man-Arctica than Man-Arctica runs out of them? Chum Chum: Yeah! You should be at the front of the line. You're the nicest kid I know! Fanboy: Yeah, and I'm the nicest kid I know. Chum molds himself into a club, and Fanboy uses him to knock the line away Fanboy: Alright, nice kids coming through. Step aside, be nice! If you're not nice, get out of the way! Chum Chum: You don't have to go home, but you can't stand in front of me! stop. Two different feet stomp into the scene as the image goes to black bars Lupe: Going somewheres? Chum Chum: gasp The Nice Girls! and Yo stand in front of F&C and growl Lupe: That's right, we're made of sugar and spice and everything nice. Yo: So, take your place behind our pretty little backs. turn their backs to the boys. The other kids gasp, Lenny hides behind the counter Fanboy: Not this time, Yo. We've been nice all year. Chum Chum: We were seeing-eye boys for a blind dog. Yo: Oh, you didn't know? We got the dog laser eye surgery. growl at each other Fanboy: Well, we're so nice, we're gonna let you go in front of us. Yo: Oh, no, you don't! We're so nice, you can go in front of us. Fanboy: up the stairs A-thank you very much. Chum Chum: Yeah, so kind. Have a nice day. goes back to normal. Yo and Lupe realize something Lupe: Did they just - Yo: And we just - Yo and Lupe: Aww, that's what we get for being nice. Chum Chum: Hi, Man-Arctica! Hank: gasp Brrr-y Icemas, Talking Raccoon! And what would you like this year? his Wishsicle's Wish mode Chum Chum: Ahem, lights, please. turn off, a spotlight shines on Chum Chum Hank: Hmm? music Chum Chum: All I want is for peace to reign on Earth. Crowd: Aww! Hank: Aww, ain't that sweet? come back, rock music Chum Chum: So, I will need a bazooka for the final battle between good and evil. Oh! And some stun grenades. But that's just a stocking stuffer. Fanboy: Hoo! Now, that's a gift. Hank: voiceover Okay, you're next, Purple Kid! Fanboy: Hey, Man-Arctica! What's a guy gotta do to get some Frosty Noggy Nog around here? gives Fanboy Frosty Noggy Nog. He drinks it, burps, then jumps up, facing the crowd Fanboy: Hey, Igloo! Big shout-out! Crowd: applause Fanboy: Now, I'm gonna make this real easy for you. I want a Mega Octo Rocket Kracken, and that's for Fanboy, with an F, one word, no hyphens, okay? Fanboy out! Wishsicle Crowd: applause Fanboy: down the slide with Chum Chum Well, that M.O.R.K. is as good as under my tree! Benjamin: Boy, you really are nice! You didn't even ask for the Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken! come back through the door Fanboy: Chicka WHAAA? There's a SUPER Mega Octo Rocket Kracken?!? Benjamin: Yep, and it's called a S.M.O.R.K. Chum Chum: That sounds way better than the one you asked for! activates Fanboy's Wishsicle's Nice mode and starts to send it up the pneumatic Fanboy: No! Wait! Stop that Wishsicle! Fanboy: his tongue to take him back up the attraction, then grabs back his Wishsicle I need to change my order. I want a S.M.O.R.K., I want a S.M.O.R.K.! Hank: Too late, no changes once you're off the lap. Fanboy: But, bu - Hank: If I let everyone re-record their order, we'd be here til Man-Hanukkah! Fanboy Fanboy: But it'll only take a second. Hank: Eh, I know. breaks himself out of the ice. He and Hank wrestle over the Wishsicle Fanboy: Wait, please. If I could just - rips off Hank's costume '' '''Crowd:' gasp Murphy: Hey, that's not Man-Arctica! Molly: That's Mr. Mufflin! Joey: I can see his drawers! Lupe: I swoon... faints Benjamin: The mystery and magic of Icemas is ruined! Crowd: crying Hank: Grr! Fanboy: Soooo...is that a no on the do-over? Hank: Oh, I'll re-do it for you. I'll change your Wishsicle status from nice, to NAUGHTY! Wishsicle button, turning it red to represent Naughty mode. He then throws it up the pneumatic, laughing evily Fanboy: gasp My Icemas will be ruined! Chum Chum: off-camera Not if I can help it! Chum surfs down the pneumatic and knocks Hank off. He then shrinks Fanboy to size and throws him up the pneumatic. He shrinks himself and goes up the pneumatic too. Together, they ride the pneumatic to the Igloo of Ice-olation the Igloo. F&C fall into a vat of Wishsicles. Fanboy comes out, followed by Chum Chum, with Fanboy's wishsicle poking him in the eye Chum Chum: Ow! Icicle splinter! Fanboy: My icicle. Wow, that was easy. claw grabs the Wishsicle Hey! and CC get grabbed as well Fanboy and Chum Chum: grunting Fanboy: What is going on? Fanboy and Chum Chum: followed by swooning Fanboy: gasp ''Man-Arctica's workshop! '''Chum Chum:' Look at Man-Arctica's helpers! They're berries, and they're blue! Fanboy: I wonder what they're called. Blue Berries pile some presents then run on them to sing (Song: We're the Blue Berries) Blue Berries: Eee-oh, eee-oh, eee-oh. We are called the Blue Berries. leave Fanboy: Huh. Kinda thought there'd be more than that. a machine dropping the Wishsicles Uh-oh. End of the line. Jump, Chum Chum! break free Chum Chum: behind a crystal, sees Fanboy's Wishsicle drop into a cart, then roll away There it is! Fanboy: We have to get that icicle. Chum Chum: But how? They're gonna see we're not Blue Berries! Fanboy: Good point. Plus, this crystal really isn't hiding us the way I had hoped. a weird reflection of them on the other side Chum Chum: Look, Fanboy! What is that? Fanboy: an ice machine, making Blue Berries It's some sort of ice machine. That machine makes Blue Berries! and Chum Chum peek into the entrance pipe How bad could it be? jump in and go through the machine. Later... Fanboy: Uh, that wasn't so bad. Chum Chum: Thank goodness it's - not over yet. They go into the final rinse, then a bell rings. A door opens and F&C step out, revealing the Blue Berry versions of their regular clothing Fanboy: Wow! We look awesome! Chum Chum: on his fist And we taste good, too. You wanna lick ourselves down and do it again? Fanboy: I very much do, BUT -- we have a job to do. sneak away. At a wish-reading device, a Blue Berry puts a Wishsicle on its scanner to read a wish Computer voice: Identify: Joey. Status: Nice. Toy requested... Joey on monitor: Pony! Computer voice: Toy request granted. Chum Chum: Hey, how's it going? Fanboy: What's up, brother Berries? Is it cool in here or is it just me? giggles Ripidee, ripidoo! TGIF, hih? giggles bump into the Blue Berry Foreman Foreman: You talk funny. Why? Fanboy: Oh. Uh, that's because we're from the uh...the South Pole. Foreman: The South Pole? Fanboy: accent, like a hillbilly Yep, that's right! South Pole. knee Woohoohoo! Ya'll got crawdads? Dang, it's chilly up here in the North Pole. Chum Chum Ain't that right, Blue Berry? Chum Chum: Uh-uh-uh, I-uh-uh, accent yah! South-a-pole. It's-a-good. Foreman: Hmm. list I don't remember requesting any transfers. Fanboy: accent Well, we could stand here and jibber jabber like two armadillos fighting over a can of flim-flam, but we've got toys to make. Chum Chum in front of the foreman Chum Chum: accent Yah! Makin' wif the toys-n-fluzen! Fanboy: accent Ha ha. You said it partner. Now, lookie here at all these doohikies. They should be in the thingamabob! Hi-ya! the cart over, trapping the foreman in it Foreman: Ow! Fanboy: accent Ripidee. That's how we do things South Pole style! claps Chum Chum: accent, dances How to cheer to reach a door, get a beg so we can get this righty, oh, that won't make it the fluer... Foreman: the cart out of the scene What are you doing? All spontaneous kicks must be approved through corporate! I'll go get the requisite form. leaves begin to dig through the Wishsicle pile. Fanboy finally finds his Fanboy: Got it! Now, to make my Icemas dreams come true! presses the button on the Wishsicle. A rewind sound is heard, activating the Re-wish mode Fanboy: Uhh, to whom it may concern, umm, Fanboy is awesome, uhh, give him everything his heart desires, including but not limited to, a Super Mega Octo Rocket Kracken, complete with all auxilary weaponry and accessories as well as batteries, hugs and kisses to the misses, Fanboy. the camera Merry Icemas to me. pushes the button, reactivating the Wishsicle's Nice mode and turning it blue again. He puts it in the scanner, and he and Chum Chum fist-bump each other. Suddenly, AN ALARM GOES OFF! They look up to see a "Warning" sign flash Computer voice: Warning! Warning! Commencing lockdown. Wishsicle crains stop moving. The machines stop working. The door to the workshop locks. A lock symbol is displayed over the scanner Computer voice: Igloo of Ice-olation is now in lockdown. wimper, worried of what will happen Fanboy: Huh? Chum Chum: What the flues is going on? Fanboy: I reckon I don't know! them, Man-arctica rises up and stares, angrily Man-Arctica: You two aren't going anywhere! zooms to F&C scared as horrible music plays Part 2 Man-Arctica: Where do you think you're going... wimper, horrified without your mugs of yummy Icemas nog? Fanboy and Chum Chum: nog Uhh...thank you? Man-Arctica: Okay! You can turn off the alarm! They have their nog! lights go back to normal Blue Berry 1: Oh, good! Blue Berry 2: They have their nog. Blue Berry 3: Back to work! Man-Arctica: Well, drink up. You'll need all the energy you can get if we're gonna finish these presents in time for Icemas Eve. look at each other confused, then start to drink the nog Fanboy and Chum Chum: Ah-ha... Man-Arctica: Okay, break's over. Back to work we go -- then sniffs Hey, sniffs you small like mayonnaise. You wouldn't happen to be human, would you? Fanboy and Chum Chum: laugh Fanboy: Human, huh? Chum Chum: Who knew the boss was such a kidder? Man-Arctica: pause Well, it's a good thing you are Blue Berries, because if you were two boys disguised as Blue Berries I'd have to put you on the permanent naughty list... "NAUGHTY!" sign appears behind him on the scanner FOREVER! FOREVER...forever...forever... this happens, fire is reflected in F&C's eyes as they stare. The scene zooms closer to Fanboy with each echo, while the word "NAUGHTY!" is reflected in Fanboy's eyes with the fire. Pull out to only show Man-Arctica imitating the echo as F&C are horrified Man-Arctica: ...Forever...forever...But you don't have to worry about that, cause you're Blue Berries! F&C F&C are seated at a table packed with teddy bears. Fanboy is very angry Fanboy: angrily All of our awesome skills, and we get stuck with boring, old teddy bears?!? Did he even read my resume? Chum Chum: Well, we'd better make these bears as awesome as possible, or they're gonna know we're not Blue Berries. Fanboy: You're right. Then, let's make 'em the best way we know how. Chum Chum: With...love? Fanboy: laughing Good one, Chum Chum. split up and work (Song: Stuff The Bears) Fanboy: Stuff the bears with high explosives Chum Chum: Then, replace their eyes with laser beams Fanboy: Spitting acid and crosive Chum Chum: Just make sure their eyes shoot laser beams Fanboy: Kung-fu grip and foo-foo blasters Spinning blades, hydrogen Chum Chum: Laser beams Fanboy: Now, these bears are built for battle Chum Chum: That's because their eyes... Fanboy and Chum Chum: Shoot laser beams! bears' eyes shoot lasers everywhere as the Blue Berries dodge them. One laser even burns the foreman's clipboard. '' '''Foreman:' Dohhhhh! Fanboy: laugh Uhh, oops? Maybe we should've made them with love. Foreman: the bears in a sack and closes it If Man-Arctica sees these ticking teddy time bombs, he'll throw us all in the ice chipper! Take these to the incinerator NOW! the sack, making F&C fall to the ground Chum Chum: Eeesh. For a creature made of ice, he's got quite a hot temper. Fanboy: Chum Chum, look! the wish machine, Fanboy's wish is scanned Computer voice: Identify: Fanboy. Toy requested... Fanboy on monitor: S.M.O.R.K.! Computer voice: Toy request granted. head slowly transforms into a S.M.O.R.K., which a claw grabs Fanboy: My S.M.O.R.K.! It's beautiful. claw drops the S.M.O.R.K. into a sack on Man-Arctica's sleigh Man-Arctica: Gather round, my precious Blue Berries, because it's finally Icemas Eve! Blue Berries: Hurrah! Man-Arctica: Well, it's been a long year, and you've all worked your icicles off. And to show my heartfelt appreciation, I got you all this medium cheese pizza. a pizza in a box Blue Berries: Pizza! Pizza! Man-Arctica: Whoa! the pizza Blue Berries: Pizza! Pizza! eating Man-Arctica: Easy, that's gotta last all year! Okay. up the sack Time to deliver these toys to all the good boys and girls of the galaxy. the sack into the sleigh, then sees a bear with a police helmet Whoops! Almost left without you, little guy. its laser eyes Oh, and what adorable, red eyes you have. peek up from the Blue Berry mob, each with a slice of pizza in their mouths Fanboy: mouth full Hmm? Red eyes? drops the bear into the sack Chum Chum: Uhh, Fanboy? That couldn't be one of our bears, could it? Fanboy: Nah! We put all of our bears in this saaaaaaaaack, oh, no! a melted hole in his sack Chum Chum: Those bears are filled with boiling acid! I TOLD YOU TO DOUBLE-BAG! Fanboy: Oh, I'm sorry! I was trying to be green! his sack away Man-Arctica: On, Dusty! On, Brady! Hee-ya! polar bears pulling the sleigh growl as Man-Arctica revs the sleigh up Blue Berries: Buh-bye!/So long!/Bye, Man-Arctica!/Good luck, Man-Arctica!/Bye! exhaust from the sleigh melts some of the Blue Berries. Man-Arctica takes off Man-Arctica: Brrr-y Icemas! out of sight Chum Chum: Man-Arctica fly away Oh no, this is a disaster! Fanboy If Man-Arctica delivers that bear... Fanboy: I'll be on the naughty list...forever! echo the last word, the scene zooms to Fanboy's eyes while fire is reflected, with the word "Forever" visable Chum Chum: innocent But, what about me? Fanboy: Ah, you're so cute, you get away with everything. Chum Chum: Yeah, you're right. But right now, we have to get that toy back! talking to an elderly Blue Berry Elderly Blue Berry: Uh. Need a polar bear, eh? Well, we only got one left: Ol' Gentle. to a sleeping polar bear with a pink ribbon on his head Chum Chum: Aw! Such a sweet old -- Gentle wakes up and growls, charging at them Fanboy and Chum Chum: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! Gentle can't get close to them enough, because he's on a chain Elderly Blue Berry: Course, he's named ironically, heh. Should've mentioned that from the gecko. to Benjamin's house. Man-Arctica hums as he comes out of the fridge and he puts the bear under an Icemas Tree Man-Arctica: Merry Icemas. Benjamin: Man-Arctica! Man-Arctica: Ah! Human child! Benjamin: Is it really -- frozen to Fanboy riding Ol' Gentle Fanboy: Do it great, Chum Chum! He really likes you. Chum Chum: the bait We're totally switching on the way back! Yow! breaks the ice around Benjamin Benjamin: Did ya bring my gift? Did ya? DID YA?! Man-Arctica: Shh! Well, technically, you're supposed to be in bed with visions of snow cones dancing in your head, but -- what the hay? the bear Benjamin: My very own Admiral Fluffington! I can't wait to hold him, and squeeze him and stare directly into his glowing, red eyes. targeted I'm gonna hug the stuffing out of you! fridge starts flashing Fanboy: Hurry, Chum Chum! get out and see Man-Arctica give Benjamin the bear Fanboy: slow motion No! the bear and hits the ground. Finally getting attacked AHH! Ah, ah, ah! Make it stop! Make it stop! Oh, this is terribly dangerous. Why I put in itching powder? Oh, the humanity! Okay, that one was cool. BUT IT REALLY HURT! My clothes are melting to my skin! My skin is melting to my bones! Oh, it's pouring salt on all my wounds! Chum Chum: Conventional, warheads. I thought we put in a nuclear payload. one last boom Oh, there it is. stands up, burnt. His costume has melted, leaving behind a single icicle on his head Fanboy: Who ordered the cotton candy? faints Benjamin: up the fluff Fanboy was holding, all that remained of the bear YOU BLOWDED UP MY TEDDY BEAR! crying Man-Arctica: groaning Can't! Stand! Children! Crying! Chum Chum That's the only reason I give children presents. I'd like to give them another, but I don't have any extras! Oh well, I'll just have to destroy him instead. his dis-integrator ray ready Fanboy: No, wait! I have a present for him. over to the sack and takes out the S.M.O.R.K. Here, take this one. Benjamin: Whoa! A S.M.O.R.K.! Fanboy: Actually, it's a "Stublublublubmubdublub-Ork". I asked for some modifications. Man-Arctica: the S.M.O.R.K. Wait! That toy is ment for a "Fanboy". What if he cries? Then, I'll have to destroy him! Fanboy: No, it's okay. Because... the icicle on his head I'm Fanboy! Man-Arctica: gasp A human boy? Posing as a Blue Berry?! Fanboy: I'm sorry, Man-Arctica. I asked for a M.O.R.K., but I really wanted a S.M.O.R.K., and when I tried to change it, my Wishsicle turned red, and then we snuck into the Igloo, and Chum Chum was Sweedish, and "rippidee, rippidoo", and then we made these terrible toys, because we didn't wanna end up on the naughty list forever, oh, and please, don't make me end up on the naughty list forever! sobs Man-Arctica: It's okay, it's okay. You can stop crying. doesn't I said "stop crying". still doesn't, with his dis-integrator ray YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO COMPLY! Fanboy: to Benjamin I'm sorry I ruined your Icemas present. his S.M.O.R.K. Please, take my S.M.O.R.K., I want you to have it. tries to grab it away, but Fanboy won't let go Benjamim: Then, let go of it, already! lets go. Benjamin runs out and giggles, S.M.O.R.K. in hand Chum Chum: Hey, Fanboy? Isn't your S.M.O.R.K. way more dangerous than the teddy bear? Fanboy: Oh, yeah. Way more. S.M.O.R.K. attacks Benjamin: Oh, AH! AH! Make it stop! Ah, ah! Man-Arctica: Let's get out of here before he starts crying. tiptoe out on the roof, Chum Chum has also taken off his disguise and all are with Man-Arctica Fanboy: Man-Arctica? I'm so sorry I lied to you. Man-Arctica: It's okay. I knew you were Fanboy all along. I just wanted you to learn the true meaning of Icemas. Fanboy: Really? Man-Arctica: No, but that's my story and I'm sticking to it. I can't have kids finding out how easy it is to get into the Igloo! So you're back on the nice list and Ol' Gentle here is gonna be screening all my Wishsicles. Chum Chum: So, I guess this is good -- Gentle growls Yip! Man-Arctica: Whoa. It's getting late, and I've still got deliveries to make. I -- at Fanboy Fanboy: sadly Mmmm... Man-Arctica: Wish I had something to give you, Fanboy, but these gifts are all spoken for. Fanboy: That's OK, I understand. Man-Arctica: On second thought, maybe I do have something you would like. and Chum Chum look at each other confused opens a hatch on the back of the sleigh, revealing a small gift shooting unit Man-Arctica: The RPDS 4-51, Rapid Present Delivery System. Fanboy and Chum Chum: gasp Man-Arctica: Are you guys any good at blasting stuff? smile at each other so, the entire late night went on. Man-Arctica drives the sleigh as F&C use the RPDS 4-51 to shoot thousands of presents. Some of the kids are outside as they catch the presents F&C shoot Murphy: Coo! Joey: Yah! Ooph! Murphy: Yah! Molly: Hahaha. Ooph! sleigh flies over the last building we see. Cut to it flying away as Man-Arctica, Fanboy and Chum Chum give out the closing speech Man-Arctica: Brrr-y Icemas to all! Fanboy and Chum Chum: And to all, a good night! last word is vibrated as F&C continue to shoot presents at the camera. The sleigh flies out of sight and the episode is finished Category:Transcripts